The Last Winchester
by Fantasygirl721
Summary: It’s been six years since Dean’s deal came due, and finally Sam has fallen. Drawn back into the lives of the Winchesters too late, Bela seeks some closure. Sequel to Remember Me, AU.


The Last Winchester

Summary: It's been six years since Dean's deal came due, and finally Sam has fallen. Drawn back into the lives of the Winchesters too late, Bela seeks some closure. Sequel to Remember Me, AU.

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my previous one-shot Remember Me. While this may seem OOC on Bela's part, the reasons for that are explained in Remember Me. Long story short, Dean found Bela, convinced her to give him the Colt back for Sam's sake, and they shared the night together. AU after Jus In Bello.

Remember, reviews are love.

_**The Last Winchester**_

She really did not know what had compelled her to go. She knew that she would not be welcome there, that she would probably only ruin what was meant to be a process of grieving. She knew that when she walked into the room all the heads would turn and look at her with a look of complete hatred. She knew that if she had any heart at all she just wouldn't go at all.

She went anyway.

Driving in her expensive car, Bela headed towards the cemetery where she knew they were meeting. She didn't drive as fast or recklessly as she used to, the precious bundle in the back seat meant too much to her. Frantically, she tried to justify her actions in her mind. With nothing else to back her up, she glanced in the rearview mirror.

_He has a right to know._

_--_

Bobby stood alone, wanting to comfort the others but he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. It had been six long years. Six years that Sam spent alone. Without his older brother, the rock that he could always lean on, Sam had fallen apart. For months after Dean's death he had drifted aimlessly, like a man who had lost the will to live. Bobby wondered for a while if the deal had gone wrong--if the souls of both brothers had been taken.

Then Sam had finally come around, showing signs of life again. Looking back, Bobby almost wished that Sammy had not come out of his stupor. Because once he did, he became obsessive and a little dangerous. Sam had become the hunter that no one had thought he could be, cold and stoic. He lived only for his work, and nothing else mattered. In six years Bobby could not remember ever seeing Sam smile, except when he killed.

At last Bobby's worst fears had come true. On the sixth anniversary of Dean's death, Sam had gotten himself in too deep. Hunting alone, as was his custom of late, there was no one there to watch his back, to give him the help that he so desperately needed. On that day, the last Winchester left this world. Hopefully this one would escape completely the fires of hell.

Finally able to look up, Bobby was a little sad to see the few people who had come to his funeral. There by the gravestone was Ellen, whispering to her daughter Jo. Standing by herself was Ruby, the demon who had tried so hard to help the brothers--_"You could say I'm just a friend."_

That was all.

Until she came walking into the graveyard that is. Out of all the people in the world she was the last person he expected to show up here. Hell, no one had even seen her in…god what was it…at least five years. "Bela…I'd hoped you were dead," he spat, his words harsh and cutting.

Showing no signs of noticing, Bela strode right past him to look at the headstone. Turning her head slowly, her gaze slid to the right, noticing the grave next to Sam's. It read,

_**Dean Winchester**_

_**1979-2008**_

_**Beloved Brother and Friend**_

No longer caring about her pride, Bela wiped a tear from her face. "So Bobby," she finally managed to say, "It's been a long time." Silence met her words; it seemed that no one had anything to say to her. She was not fazed, she had expected it.

Breaking the awkward silence, Ruby finally asked in her not so polite way, "How the hell did you even know where we were?"

Speaking past the lump in her throat, Bela struggled to make her voice sound normal. "You really think I wouldn't keep up on things?" There was bitterness in her voice, made all the more pronounced by her accent. "I figured that you would bury Sam next to him…."

Looking slightly confused, Ellen stepped forward. "Wait, you aren't the same Bela that stole the Colt from them, are you?"

Memories of that night she gave Dean back the Colt flooded her mind, and she whispered only one word. "Yes."

"So how could you then show your face here? Now?" Ruby demanded. "Where were you when Sam was going crazy? I suppose you didn't care. Well it's too late to be sorry now. Now the last of the Winchesters is lying in the ground and the whole world is fucked." Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, Ruby stalked forward. She was so mad, everything that she had been working for was now lying in the ground. "You've caused enough trouble. So can you tell me, what made you come?"

Bela didn't reply, they were right, she was wrong. "I just…wanted to come." For the first time in her life, Bela looked to others for support. For once, she wished she belonged, that she wasn't just a mercenary who existed on the fringes, jumping in only when she saw a profit. At this moment she needed comfort.

Turning to leave, she did not say _goodbye_, or _I'm sorry_. She turned her back on the ones that she had, for some reason, wanted to comfort and be comforted by. Just as she started walking, Bobby's strong arm grabbed her and slammed her up against the tree.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" He was staring down between her breasts, where the first gift Dean had given her hung. When she didn't answer, Bobby slammed her roughly against the tree. Bobby was livid. He had given that amulet to Sammy, who in turn had given it to Dean. Now to find it suddenly, after not seeing it for years, around the neck of this thieving whore really pissed him off. "I asked you a question. Where did you get Dean's amulet?"

"I suppose you wouldn't believe that he gave it to me." She could tell by the look in his eyes that it was the wrong answer. Right as he was about to rip it off of her neck, the second gift that Dean had given her was running through the cemetery, dodging headstones as he ran to her.

"Get off of her," the little boy screamed as he tackled Bobby around the legs. The weight of the youngster was not enough to bring him down, but it did make him wobble. "Get off her, get off her, get off her!" The boy was screaming louder now as he tried to forcibly remove Bobby from Bela

Reaching down with one arm, Bobby scooped the little brat up and brought him up to his face. "Listen here kid…" He trailed off mid-sentence as he gazed into the boy's hazel-green eyes. Eyes that he had seen before, but not in over six years. Pulling his head back a bit, he began to scrutinize the boy's features. The jaw line, the hair, hell, even the _I-so-pissed-that-I-am-gonna-fucking-kill-you_ glare was the same. This boy was Dean's son; he knew it in his heart.

The boy reached out and grabbed Bobby's hair, pulling his face close. "Don't hurt my Mommy!" It was not the treat that scared Bobby, it was the way this boy sounded so much like Dean had as a child, over thirty years ago.

"Honey," Bela cooed all of a sudden, causing the others, who had been shocked into silence, to remember she was there. "I thought I told you to wait for me."

Glancing toward his mother, the boy said, "He was hurting you."

Taking her son from Bobby, Bela scolded, "I was fine."

Sending a glare that Bobby knew would be terrifying when he was older, the boy asked "Mommy, why are we here?" Bela closed her eyes, wished that she was not in front of so many eyes as she explained this to her son.

Carrying him past Bobby, Ellen, and the she-demon, Bela knelt down and placed her son in front of the elder brother's grave. "Mom!" He shrieked, elated. "He had my name! Is he," the boy's voice got quiet as the realization sunk it, "Daddy?"

"Yes." Her voice was a whisper, and there was pain that nothing could mask. She pointed at the grave next to it, "And that was you uncle, Uncle Sam." Normally she would have found explaining to him that he had an Uncle Sam amusing, but not this day. Her boy looked between them, and then turned to face her. Surprising her and everyone around he said, "Don't cry…I'm sure Dad was just as cool as I am."

That brought a small smile to her face, and she said, "Yeah, he was."

Watching the interaction of mother and son, Bobby signaled to Jo that it was okay. She had been eyeing the little boy the whole time, waiting to talk to him. He knew that she loved Dean, though he did not love her back.

Coming forward, Jo knelt next to Bela. "Hey, my name is Jo, I knew your father."

"Really!" That got him all excited. "I'm Dean…Dean Winchester Junior. Can you tell me about him? Please, please, puh-lease!?" He didn't seem to understand the solemnity of the moment, but Jo didn't care. Steering him away from the awkward silence of the adults, she began to tell him of his father, the man she never was with but cared for deeply anyway.

Coming to her feet, Bela turned to find Ellen, Bobby, and Ruby all staring at her. Raising her head, she stared them all down. Ellen was the first to speak. "So he really is Dean's son."

"Yes!" This time she didn't whisper, she said it confidently and proudly.

"Are you sure?" There wasn't any doubt in Bobby's voice, he had known Dean too well to not recognize his son, but only some hope.

"Of course I'm sure!" Her voice was indignant, and she absently fingered the amulet as she spoke. "Why? Do you think I'm not worthy to be the mother of Dean's son!" In the distance she could hear her son's laugh. It really hurt her sometimes, the way he sounded so much like his father. Every time she looked at her son, she remembered him.

Stepping forward, Ellen tried to ease the tension. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He's just shocked that Dean…had a child before he died." She noticed the disbelief etched on Bela's face, and the way Bobby looked at anything but her, looking a bit ashamed.

"So," Ruby butted in, "does he know? About the war? About hunting?" Her voice was characteristically cool and vaguely disinterested.

"Of course he does."

"But he's just a boy!" Bobby cried. "How could you tell him?"

Turning her head ever so slightly, she retorted, "How could I have not? He

deserves to know what his father did and how many lives he saved. He also deserved to know what is out there in the world!"

Looking rather interested all of a sudden, Ruby spoke up. "So is he interested, in hunting?"

"Naturally, he is Dean's son." Growing suspicious, she whirled on Ruby. "No, he's not going to be your new Messiah!" Storming over to her son, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Bela…I don't need to know how exactly this," Bobby waved his hand vaguely in her son's direction, "happened, but just tell me, did you care at all for Dean? Or did you just use him for a night and have this unfortunate accident?"

Giving him such a look that Bobby knew it without even needing to hear her answer, Bela stopped. "Bobby, do you want to be part of his life?"

"Of course, Dean was the son I never had." Bobby looked over at the little boy who promised to become a man like Dean had been. He saw the innocence that Dean had lost so early, and knew that he would do anything to protect him. "Bela, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"The amulet, it suits you."

She smiled, touching the amulet. She still had the note as well, kept in a safe where no harm could come to it. "Why thanks, Bobby," her voice laced with sarcasm, "it's good to know that I have your approval." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him smile ever so slightly.

In that moment Bela and Bobby reached a new understanding. Though they knew that they never could really be friends, they were just far too different for that, they realized that they could work together. They could give Dean's son a home and any training he might ever need. He had been born into a dangerous world, the son of a fallen hero, who would most likely end up trying to following in father's footsteps.

Ignoring the almost touching moment in front of her, Ruby stared at the young child who was playing with that ditzy blond, Jo. She had been wrong, oh so wrong. Sam was not the last. The last Winchester was still a child, but at least he existed!

She smiled a slow, dark smile. Maybe there was hope for the world yet.


End file.
